Before Sunrise
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Es porque te quiero mucho que te lastimo, que estoy tan confundido... quería estar más tiempo junto a ti pero, al final sólo perduran las lágrimas...[Oneshot][AU][Lemon]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Si lo fueran en este momento no estaría aquí publicando esta historia y estaría disfrutando de unas buenas vacaciones que buena falta me hacen. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko-San.

**Before Sunrise**

**By aKai iNaZuMa**

**Oneshot**

Las orbes doradas recorrieron la espalda desnuda que era bañada por los primeros rayos de sol aquel sábado. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la piel teñida como el oro pálido, sintiendo la suave textura de ésta y viendo como poco a poco la piel se erizaba ante su tacto.

Los cabellos negros se extendían sobre la almohada mullida y blanca, brillando intensamente, justo como la noche anterior. Recorrió lentamente, desde la cabeza, recorriendo el poco tramo de cuello pálido que era cubierto por las hebras negras azuladas. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante allí, notando la marca de sus dientes. Sus brillantes ojos recorrieron desde allí hasta la cintura, logrando ver las marcas invisibles que sus dedos habían hecho la noche anterior.

La sábana blanca cubría desde la cadera hasta los muslos de ella. Acercó su rostro hacia su cuello y con su nariz rozó lentamente mientras contenía el aliento. Tras soltarlo, volvió a aspirar con suavidad y sin prisas, simplemente deleitándose con el aroma de la chica mezclado con el de él y el de su cópula.

Quiso golpearse al pensar en que algo tan hermoso y maravilloso que había compartido al fin con ella pudiese traducirse a un a simple cópula pero, debía hacerlo, de lo contrario no encontraría razón alguna para abandonarla.

Su cuerpo se acercó al de ella y enseguida la frialdad de la mañana que se colaba por su cuerpo fue remplazada por la tibieza del cuerpo de la chica. Sus brazos se deslizaron por debajo del cuerpo frágil y pequeño, buscando abrazarla con fuerza, acunándola en su pecho mientras sus manos viajaban por el vientre, deseando que un hermoso milagro naciera de esa maravillosa unión.

Acto egoísta.

No tenía ningún derecho en desearlo, sabía que él no podía permanecer allí junto a ella y si aquello ocurría ella simplemente se enfrentaría a la vida sola y con un hijo suyo que por más que él deseara no podría ver y cuidar.

Tenía ya una responsabilidad.

La chica se movió en sus brazos y antes de que él articulara palabra la chica había colocado sus delgadas y suaves manos sobre las suyas y había negado con su cabeza.

— No digas nada…— le susurró mientras sus dedos juguetearon con lo de él, deseando que los rayos del sol no cubrieran sus cuerpos haciéndolos brillar porque entonces ese sería el final.

Lentamente la joven se dio vuelta en sus brazos y entonces sus ojos dorados se perdieron en los castaños de la joven. Su mano rozaba, haciendo garabatos sobre el hombro desnudo. El contacto de las miradas se perdió de pronto y el se encontró observando aquellos senos cubiertos por sus caricias.

Su cabeza se inclinó y su boca atrapó uno de ellos. La chica arqueó su cuerpo y sus manos mesaron los largos cabellos negros, jalándolos mientras contenía los suspiros que deseaban salir de su garganta.

La lengua áspera acarició los contornos y finalmente aquel pequeño montículo color durazno que se erguía dentro de su boca. Su mano derecha hacía pequeños círculos en la espalda baja y la izquierda que, anteriormente se encontraba en su hombro, bajó con lentitud, rozando a penas la nívea piel. Apretó con ella fuertemente el seno libre y después el agarre se debilitó y comenzó a rozar la piel tensa.

La pierna de la chica se acomodó sobre la cadera de él y como si se trataran de dos imanes, sus cuerpos se unieron. Ella soltó un fuerte gemido cuando él entró en ella de un solo golpe. Los labios del hombre soltaron aquel pecho y se dirigieron al otro mientras empujaba su cuerpo, haciéndola recostarse completamente en la cama y él acomodándose sobre ella mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, son sensualidad.

Los dedos de la joven se cerraron, oprimiendo entre sus dedos los sedosos cabellos de él, y en un movimiento rápido separó la cabeza del hombre de su pecho y la alzó para fundir sus labios con los de él.

Los labios se movieron hambrientos y sus lenguas se enredaban una con la otra mientras sus caderas acrecentaban el ritmo. Ella rompió el tórrido beso y ladeó su rostro mientras su boca se habría y cerraba por el placer.

Él acomodó sus codos a los extremos del rostro de ella y en sus manos apretó con fuerza los mechones largos mientras observaba maravillado la expresión de la chica. En ese momento ella volvió su rostro hacia él y observó sus ojos dorados tan brillantes como los mismos rayos del sol, y que para desgracia suya le profesaban el más sincero y limpio amor. Un amor que, por desgracia les era prohibido e imposible.

Cerró sus ojos y contoneó sus caderas para hacerlo olvidar esa promesa que inconscientemente él le declaraba. Al abrir sus ojos sonrió, lo había logrado. Recorrió el rostro desencajado de él, sus cejas espesas, el flequillo que ocultaba su frente, sus labios delgados, su barbilla fuerte.

Soltó un suspiro cuando él embistió con lentitud. Jamás pensó que aquel chico desgarbado que había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y del que estaba enamorada se convertiría en aquel hombre fuerte que la estaba volviendo loca de placer, en aquel exitoso empresario que había dejado de ver hacía más de diez años y por el que suspiraba día tras día durante todo ese tiempo.

Volvió a entrar en ella lentamente, sus ojos observaron el rostro de ella y una vez más deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Acercó su rostro al de ella y su nariz tocó la nariz respingona. Ambos pares de ojos se miraban intensamente mientras los movimientos adquirían mayor velocidad. Sus labios se estremecían sintiendo el aliento del otro contra ellos y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella arqueó su cuerpo y pegó su pecho a su torso.

La escuchó gritar y después susurrar su nombre una y otra vez mientras ella apenas rozaba sus labios. Él por el contrario emitía sonoros gemidos mientras embestía con mayor fuerza. Sus cabellos cayeron sobre ambos rostros y al final sus labios se fundieron de nuevo, ahogando los gritos que sus gargantas emitían.

Sin saber cómo, de pronto ella se encontró viéndolo de frente y sentada sobre él. Él tomó sus glúteos y comenzó a rozarlos mientras ella se movía de arriba hacia abajo. Apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de él y se estremeció cuando él comenzó a mordisquear su cuello.

Alejó su rostro de él y echó la cabeza para atrás mientras comenzaba a mover circularmente la cadera. Él soltó sus glúteos y llevó sus manos a la cintura, apretándola fuertemente mientras sentía que las paredes de la intimidad de la chica comenzaban a apretar su miembro, envolviéndolo y abrasándolo.

Su boca se posó sobre la garganta y sus dientes se enterraron superficialmente sobre la piel que olía a violetas. Contoneó la cadera y sonrió cuando ella soltó un gemido ronco. Sin duda estaba por llegar.

La apresó en sus fuertes y torneados brazos, y ella se sintió aún más excitada. Su pecho estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción y sentir los cálidos brazos alrededor de ella la hicieron sentirse segura.

Volvió a verla a los ojos mientras volvían a caer sobre las sábanas. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, y él se perdió en aquel mar color chocolate que poco a poco se convertía en miel ante la luz del sol. El movimiento de sus cuerpos fue más frenético y una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar sus ojos fuertemente mientras ambos cuerpos comenzaban a convulsionarse.

Cayó relajado sobre ella. Su boca se abría completamente intentando tomar bocanadas de aire para sus pulmones secos. Su mejilla descansaba sobre la de ella y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas con fuerza.

Su rostro se alzó y la observó. Sonrió de nuevo cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa y su nariz bajó hasta la de ella para se rozarla con ternura.

-.-.-

Envuelta en la sábana blanca se paró frente al gran ventanal. Sus ojos castaños fueron sorprendidos por un luminoso sol que anunciaba que la mañana había llegado. Observó la niebla comenzar a desparecer y entonces los edificios ocultos tras ella comenzaron a dejarse ver.

Bajó su mirada hacia la calle y sonrió tiernamente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de agua. Él caminaba por la acera con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Su cabello negro se movía al compás de su andar. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro y observó cómo la misma brisa había elevado el costoso abrigo gris que cubría el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Dio un respingo cuando de pronto los ojos dorados de él se posaron en los suyos. Sintió que su corazón le dolía ante la mirada triste y suplicante que él le daba. Apoyó su mano sobre el cristal que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Deseaba gritarle que no se fuera, que no la abandonara una vez más pero, las palabras nunca salieron de su garganta, más sin embargo una sonrisa llena de amor si.

El la vio sonreír y comprendió que esta vez no habría marcha atrás. Hace diez años había tenido una oportunidad de tenerla para siempre y había escogido a su exitosa carrera y ahora que la había encontrado al fin, ya era demasiado tarde.

Su brazo se alzó y su mano hizo un ademán de despedida. Ella correspondió el gesto moviendo su mano con lentitud desde el quinto piso mientras sonreía y con su otra mano retenía la sábana sobre su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el frente mientras emprendía el paso hacia el aeropuerto, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hogar y su famosa empresa.

Lo vio alejarse y desaparecer tras una esquina. Su cuerpo tembló mientras sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, temblando de dolor. Corrió el cristal del ventanal y se giró. Apoyando la espalda en el cristal dejó caer su cabeza y sus cabellos negros resbalaron por sus hombros.

Gotas de agua comenzaron a mojar la alfombra color beige y de pronto el cuerpo de la chica cayó sobre ella. Sus delgados brazos abrazaron sus piernas y ella se encogió escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas mientras soltaba un amargo y doloroso llanto.

— Inuyasha…

-.-.-.-

Tras doblar la esquina se detuvo. Alzó su rostro y observó el cielo iluminarse. Apoyó su espalda en el concreto del alto edificio y sintió su pecho oprimirse. Había sido un tonto. Desde pequeño él había soñado con tener dinero y formar una familia de verdad. Había compartido sueños con ella y estaba seguro que la mujer con la que quería formar esa verdadera familia era ella.

Pero él, él sólo era un simple chiquillo que vivía en la propiedad vecina que tenía por padre a un hombre que golpeaba a su madre y que bebía mucho, además de que estaba a punto de perder aquellas inmaculadas tierras debido a las apuestas de aquel hombre. Y ella simplemente era una hermosa niña que sonreía siempre, de buena familia y que poseían grandes tierras, una chica que jamás sería para él dadas las circunstancias.

Él y ella habían sido amigos desde pequeños, justo cuando él la había salvado de morir ahogada en el lago que unía ambas propiedades y después de aquel suceso nunca más volvieron a separarse. Crecieron juntos y compartían miles de sueños.

Pasaban horas sentados en las ramas del gran Goshinboku, relatando cómo les había ido en el día. La protegió muchas veces de los chicos que la molestaban y en especial de Naraku. Las sonrisas de ella iluminaban su corazón cuando él estaba triste y su cariño logró ayudarlo a superar la muerte de su madre. Odiaba admitirlo pero, siempre le habían encantado los rizos que se hacían en la punta de sus cabellos aunque alegaba estar de acuerdo con ella cuando se quejaba de ellos.

Ella se metió en su corazón y lo ocupó por completo, impidiéndole un poco de espacio para alguien o algo más y odiaba aún más saber casi desde el principio que ella le amaba con todo su corazón.

Ella estuvo dispuesta a renunciar a todo, incluso a su familia para estar junto a el y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo único que él deseaba era trabajar duro para adquirir prestigio y poder brindarle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Fue cuando a los dieciséis años se le presentó la oportunidad de entrar a una de las mejores academias de Japón. Un tío suyo, Myoga, le había ofrecido pagar sus estudios y heredarle todos sus negocios al morir el a falta de descendencia.

Había sido un ambicioso, era cierto. Ni siquiera lo pensó, después de todo no había nada que pensar. Terminaría el colegio y después iría a alguna universidad de gran prestigio. Se convertiría en un hombre importante y después regresaría por ella para hacerla su mujer.

Gran error. Kagome se había mostrado muy triste ante la inesperada noticia, e incluso hasta habían peleado porque sentía que ella no le comprendía. Algunos días después de la pelea ella fue a buscarle. Le pidió disculpas y lo animó a que fuera con su tío.

La tarde de su partida fue la primera vez que probó los labios de la chica. Había sido un roce pequeño e inexperto pero para él fue su incentivo para soportar lo que le esperaba en el colegio y en la universidad.

— _Te quiero—_ le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

El se había sorprendido mucho ante la confesión de su amiga pero su corazón latía con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque su sentimiento era correspondido. La estrecho con fuerza y respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones con el aroma a violetas que ella siempre tenía.

— _Regresaré por ti—_ le susurró al oído mientras poco a poco se separaba de ella. Miró su rostro y se odió por hacerla llorar pero, era lo mejor, no tenía nada que ofrecer— _Te amo._

Y así fue que él dejó la pequeña ciudad donde ambos vivían y día tras día su amor por ella fue lo que le ayudó a sobrepasar todo. Terminó el colegio e ingresó a la universidad. Cuando se tituló y recibió el papel de vicepresidente de "Shikon" la empresa de su tío, esperó algunos meses, el tiempo necesario para hacerse de una buena fortuna que ofrecer a la familia de la chica a la que amaba pero, al regresar todos sus sueños se vinieron a bajo.

**Flash back**

_Bajó de su auto plateado último modelo, era un lujoso auto que había comprado para impresionar a la familia de la chica. Mientras retiraba los lentes de su rostro comenzó a subir las escaleras que eran cubiertas por concreto. Los jardines estaban llenos de flores de todos colores y las aves volaban en los cielos._

_Tocó la puerta una vez y no tardó mucho en ser abierta. Se asomó una mujer vieja y regordeta, una mujer a la que él conocía muy bien._

— _¿Kaede?— preguntó guardando las llaves de su auto en el pantalón de mezclilla azul._

_La mujer lo recorrió desde los zapatos negros, recorriendo su pantalón azul y su camisa blanca y se detuvo en su rostro. Frunció el ceño mientras lo veía a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa al lograr recordarlo._

— _¿Inuyasha?— preguntó la mujer abriendo completamente la puerta y echándose a los brazos de él._

_Inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. Hacia mucho que no abrazaba a la tía Kaede. Kaede se separó de él y le tomó la mano._

— _Vamos, pasa— le dijo jalándolo hacia el interior de la casa._

_Inuyasha recorrió frunciendo el ceño el pasillo la pintura comenzaba a descascararse y estaba muy mal cuidado; finalmente ambos entraron al gran salón e Inuyasha en seguida notó que el retrato de ella había desaparecido. Kaede debió advertirlo ya que en seguida comenzó a relatar._

— _Lo ha quitado mi hermano— le dijo volteando al mismo lugar, justo donde se encontraba la marca de que algún retrato había estado allí—. Él estaba muy molesto y cuando ella no quiso regresar a la casa mando a tirar todo lo que le recordara a mi sobrina._

_Inuyasha volteó a verla inmediatamente._

— _¿Regresar a la casa?— preguntó casi temblando._

_Kaede asintió y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó su mano en el mural de madera y entonces ladeó su rostro para poder ver a Inuyasha por el rabillo del ojo._

— _La comprometió con Naraku— dijo girándose de nuevo. No vio cuando Inuyasha apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y su rostro se contrajo de coraje—. Ella le reclamó y le dijo que te amaba a ti._

_Inuyasha aflojó sus puños, notando que ya se estaba haciendo daño. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras su corazón latía con alegría. Le amaba y por ello había rechazado a Naraku como prometido._

— _Pero…— la mujer se giró para verlo a los ojos— él le advirtió que si no se casaba con Naraku entonces debía irse de la casa. En ese momento ella sonrió y le dijo que si iría esa misma tarde, que sólo iría por algunas cosas._

_El corazón de Inuyasha se paró de pronto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió para preguntar donde estaba ella pero Kaede siguió su relato._

— _Él ni siquiera la dejó subir a su habitación—dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa— la tomó del brazo y, a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y las mías, la arrastró hasta la puerta y la aventó afuera._

_Kaede se llevó la mano hacia la boca para evitar un sollozo. Inuyasha se quedó estático frente a ella. Se imaginó todo el suceso. Conocía muy bien a Hideto Higurashi. Era un hombre cruel que sólo pensaba en obtener más dinero y Naraku Odata era una buena forma de obtenerlo._

— _Cayó por las escaleras y estuvo a punto de morir en el hospital del pueblo— continuó la mujer— Cuando se recuperó Sonomi y yo le rogamos a Hideto que la dejara regresar pero él puso una condición para ello, debía casarse con Naraku obligatoriamente porque el chico había pagado una suma de dinero por ella. _

_Inuyasha la miró furioso. La habían casado. La habían obligado a casarse con el pervertido ese por dinero. Hideto la había vendido. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su rostro hacía una mueca de dolor._

— _Ella huyó…— susurró la mujer acercándose a Inuyasha— dijo que primero muerta que estar casada con Naraku._

_Inuyasha alzó su rostro y la miró sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sonrió de nuevo y esta vez se acercó a la mujer mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros._

— _¿Dónde está?— dijo él emocionado._

— _No lo sé,— Kaede vio la tristeza en los ojos del chico y sintió que se le partía el corazón— sólo me dijo que si alguna vez regresabas te dijera de su parte que siempre te iba a amar._

**Fin del flash back**

Suspiró pesadamente mientras apretaba el puño. Vio a un taxi acercarse, hizo una señal y el conductor se detuvo frente a él. Inuyasha se subió al taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Sus ojos iban fijos en las calles de Londres observando a las personas caminar, una que otra madre apurando a su hijos porque ya era tarde para el colegio y se entristeció aún más cuando vio a un pequeño que tomaba con la mano izquierda la de su madre y con la derecha la de su padre mientras los tres mostraban una amplia sonrisa.

Ladeó su rostro hacia el frente y entonces no volvió a mirar por la ventanilla durante el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto.

-.-.-

Se levantó pesadamente y caminó como un fantasma hacia el cuarto de baño. Miró su rostro a través del espejo.

— Me veo patética— dijo bajando su rostro hacia el lavabo. Abrió los grifos y tomó con sus manos un poco de agua. La llevó a su rostro y repitió el proceso tres veces. Tomó una toalla y secó su rostro.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y esta vez se veía más fresca. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y su mano se aferró al lavabo.

Era una tonta. Él la amaba y ella a él. ¿No tenían derecho a ser felices? Aquella mujer que esperaba a Inuyasha en Japón no era nada para él, nada. Quiso sonreír pero no pudo. Era más tonto intentar hacer lo que pasó por su mente segundos atrás.

Durante todos estos años había creído que Inuyasha nunca la olvidaría pero, la tarde del día anterior había descubierto que sólo había sido una esperanza, un simple deseo en el que creía, lo único que le daba fuerzas para vivir.

Ella había asistido a una junta de negocios como representante del jefe de la compañía en la que trabajaba. Todo estuvo bien hasta que el jefe de la compañía con la que tenía que hacer una alianza se presentó.

**Flash Back**

Sus ojos castaños se habían abierto desmesuradamente y su corazón se paralizó al verlo de frente, con su cabello negro tan largo como cuando era un chiquillo y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillando con aquel calor de siempre.

El la vio, tan serena y hermosa con aquel traje azul marino y con los mismos rizos en las puntas de sus largos cabellos. Quiso correr hasta ella y estrecharlas en sus brazos, dar cientos de vueltas con ella y finalmente volver a probar sus dulces y suaves labios pero, tuvo que contenerse y esperar a que la junta concluyera.

Estaba impresionado. Era una experta en negocios y aquella elegancia que siempre la había rodeado aún existía. Pensó lo difícil que debía haber sido enfrentarse a la vida sola, sin una familia y sin el apoyo de alguien, y peor aun, convaleciente por su caída, y se sintió orgulloso porque ella parecía haber soportado cuando el hacía mucho que la creía muerta.

Al terminar la junta él le pidió que saliera con ella. Caminaron por el parque del centro de Londres con sus manos unidas mientras veían las hojas doradas caer tras las pequeñas ráfagas frías de aire que anunciaba la llegada del invierno.

Durante el paseo ella le había contado lo sucedido con su padre y su compromiso. La vio llorar cuando le contaba que estuvo a punto de morir y que su mayor miedo era que no lo volvería a ver. Que cuando se recuperó, Kaede y su madre le habían dado dinero y con ello pudo salir del país y había llegado hasta Londres donde había vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

Tras aquella confesión él, se dedicó a mimarla y contarle lo duro que fue para él terminar sus estudios, que había regresado a buscarla y que se culpo por lo sucedido. Que la había buscado por todo Japón pero sin éxito y finalmente que se había rendido.

Ella notó algo raro al verlo titubear después de aquella confesión y su corazón se heló al notar que él la veía con tristeza. Todas aquellas esperanzas y sueños que surgieron cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la oficina se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando él tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza.

— _¿Sucede algo?—_ preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, casi suplicando porque lo que pensaba no se hiciera realidad.

— _Me he casado y mi esposa espera un hijo mío— _le dijo él mirándola a los ojos con tristeza.

Sintió que el piso se abría y que poco a poco ella caía en el vacío. Parpadeó un par de veces y sintió muchos deseos de llorar mientras su corazón se rompía lenta y dolorosamente. Su más grande temor se había hecho realidad, la había olvidado. Todo ese amor que él le había profesado estaba muerto al igual que su corazón.

— _Me alegro mucho_— le dijo ella apenas sonriendo mientras escondía su rostro bajo su fleco.

Gruesas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos y antes de que pudiera limpiarlas Inuyasha le había tomado de la barbilla y le alzaba su rostro. Él le secó las lágrimas y la miró con tristeza, pidiendo disculpas por haberla herido, por haber echado todo a perder.

— _Y ¿tú?— _le preguntó él acariciando su mejilla, pidiendo egoístamente que ella aún estuviera libre, que aún le amara.

— _He salido con algunos hombres_— mintió_— pero nada formal_— le sonrió.

Escrutó la mirada de ella buscando la verdad. Sintió rabia cuando le había dicho que había salido con otros hombres, no pudo evitar que los celos carcomieran su interior pero aquella mirada inocente le decía que le había sido fiel durante todo este tiempo y él se sintió aún peor porque debía haber hecho lo mismo.

— _¿Aún me amas?— _preguntó él sin vacilar, mirándola a los ojos. Él la tomó de la cintura y la apretó hacia su cuerpo mientras tomaba su barbilla y la alzaba, acercándola a su rostro.

— _S- sí_— quiso mentir pero no pudo

Inuyasha soltó una maldición y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo ya se encontraba besando los labios de él. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió que las manos de Inuyasha que la apretaban desde la espalda le quemaban por encima del abrigo.

Se besaron con ternura y poco a poco la intensidad del eso cambió. De pronto se vieron rodeados de pasión y sus cuerpos pedían mucho más que un beso acalorado.

Ambos se separaron, Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la de ella y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella, que por el contrario mantenía los ojos abiertos, estudió perfectamente el rostro pálido de Inuyasha. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas y recorrieron las espesas cejas, deseando preguntar si él aún la amaba a ella.

— _Inuyasha…— _susurró. Él alzó su rostro y abrió lo ojos con lentitud. Ella pensó que estaba intentando grabar el momento porque, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella y la veían con ternura.

— _¿Sucede algo?—_preguntó él acariciando su mejilla. Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él.

El volvió a tomarla de la barbilla y una vez más atrapó sus labios, primero rozándolos con suavidad y jugando con su labio superior y después adentrando su lengua en su boca, excitándola.

Sus cuerpos se retorcieron, frotándose eróticamente y sin darse cuenta que estaban en plena calle. Inuyasha terminó el beso bruscamente pero no apartó su cuerpo del de ella sino que, al contrario, se frotó, mostrándole cuan excitado estaba.

— _Deseo hacerte mía— _susurró él intentando encontrar el aliento

Ella lo miró sonrojada mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su loco corazón e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaron su rostro y volvió a frotarse contra ella.

— _Yo deseo que seas el primero— _susurró ella cerca de los labios de él y reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haberse negado.

**Fin del flash Back**

Salió del cuarto de baño aún envuelta en la sábana. Caminó hacia la cama y observó las sábanas revueltas. Respiró profundamente y un aroma conocido inundó sus sentidos, un olor a bosque, el olor de Inuyasha.

Miró la almohada donde anteriormente había estado él, aun tenía las marcas de su cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y miró las pastillas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y sonrió.

Recordó que tras su caída de las escaleras, hubo problemas con su periodo, se había vuelto irregular. El doctor le había recetado las pastillas para normalizarlo y le había advertido que si por una sola que no tomara y mantenía relaciones durante aquella ocasión era seguro que quedaría embarazada.

Recostó su cuerpo en la cama y volvió a aspirar el aroma a bosque que cubría las sábanas. Hubiera sido muy egoísta pedirle que abandonara a su esposa y a su hijo para que por fin pudieran estar juntos y agradecía enormemente que él no le hubiera dicho que la amaba porque entonces no lo habría dejado irse.

Se levantó con rapidez y volvió hasta el ventanal. Fijó sus ojos en el mismo lugar desde donde Inuyasha le había visto y sonrió. Tal vez no le tuviera a él pero, nunca más tendría por qué estar sola.

-.-.-

Entró a la mansión con un pequeño portafolio en manos y un sirviente detrás de él traía su equipaje. Se paró en la entrada del salón y no vio a su esposa.

— ¿Sabes donde está la señora?— preguntó Inuyasha dejando su portafolios en la mesa del recibidor.

— Debe estar en el jardín, señor— le respondió con amabilidad el joven.

Inuyasha asintió y entonces el joven subió las escaleras con su equipaje. Caminó por todo el salón y notó las puertas del jardín abiertas. Se dirigió hacia ellas y se apoyó en el umbral mientras veía con seriedad a la mujer que regaba los rosales.

Debería estar feliz. Estaba casado y ahora su esposa tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo pero, ciertamente no lo estaba. Y no era culpa de la mujer con la que había dormido hacía dos noches, y mucho menos era culpa de la mujer que se acercaba a él mirándolo con frialdad. Era su culpa, un error que cometió y por el que debía pagar.

Cuando la había conocido había quedado impactado por su parecido. Se creyó enamorado de ella cuando en realidad amaba ver a su mejor amiga en aquella mujer y se dio cuenta de su error en la noche de bodas cuando el había nombrado a su amada y su esposa le regaló por primera vez la mirada fría que ya no desapareció durante esos cinco meses de matrimonio.

— Me alegro que estés en casa, Inuyasha— dijo la mujer apretando su cuerpo al de él.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se odió al ver la mirada llena de resentimiento que la mujer le dedicaba. La hacía infeliz a ella y él se había condenado a ella en el momento en que dijo "si acepto".

Sus brazos estrecharon el cuerpo frío de la mujer y su mano acarició la pequeña barriga donde se encontraba su primogénito. Sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos. Al menos existían dos cosas de las que nos se arrepentía: el hijo que la mujer que era su esposa le iba a dar y el hecho de haber vuelto a ver a la dueña de su corazón y haber podido demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

— Yo también me alegro de estar en casa, Kikyo— susurró mirando el árbol sagrado donde miles de veces su Kagome y él jugaron cuando pequeños.

"_Dos caminos dividen en el bosque y yo tomé el que menos recorrido estaba, y eso lo cambió todo"_

**Fin**

N/A : ¿Qué me pasó? No lo sé. Me pareció que comencé bien y de pronto ¡puf! Todo se vino abajo, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Por lo general siempre busco un final feliz para Inuyasha y Kagome pero esta vez influyó mucho el hecho de que ando un poquito deprimida (la culpa la tiene mi novio así que si desean asesinar a alguien por este final que sea a él)

Bien espero reviews con su opinión, amenazas, tomatazos, quejas, sugerencias, etc, etc…

Matta Ne!

Por cierto la frase es de Robert Frost.


End file.
